hfmbears_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
RandomWorks
RandomWorks is a 2015 crossover style film directed by TJ Fredrickson. It is about a hand named Quincy who has to save the town of RandomLand from an evil person known as Ranos, with the help of various other characters. It was produced by Village Roadshow Pictures, Walden Media, and RatPac Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. RandomWorks was released to theaters on August 14th, 2015. It received mixed reviews from critics praising it's voice acting, characterization, and green screen results, but was criticized for it's story being fairly cliche. Despite that, it was box office success, topping in at number 3. This is also the final performance of Susan Sheridan before she passed away, this film is dedicated to the memory of her Plot To be worked on Cast * Elijah Wood as Quincy * Tim Curry as Ranos * Susan Sheridan as Noddy * Carlo Bonomi as Pingu * Charlie Day as Xavier * Channing Tatum as Salos * Richard Horvitz as Raymond * Scott McNeil as TBA Additional Voices * Jack Angel * Michael Bell * Jeff Bennett * Bob Bergen * Rodger Bumpass * Corey Burton * Jennifer Darling * Debi Derryberry * Paul Eiding * Jessica Evans * Bill Farmer * Brian George * Jess Harnell * David L. Lander * Sherry Lynn * Mickie McGowan * Rob Paulsen * Phil Proctor * Jan Rabson * Daryl Sabara * Evan Sabara * James Kevin Ward Production Fredrickson stated that he wanted to make a film based on Quincy the Hand, but his film never received adequate funding, leading to the film being cancelled In 2010, after noticing the sudden popularity of Quincy the Hand, Fredrickson stated he was considering bringing back the series, in 2011, he announced it would be a crossover film with several other characters from other media. Some of the people he wanted to use the characters from responded right away, others didn't respond, the 2 that were the hardest to reach were HiT Entertainment and DreamWorks Animation for use of the Pingu and Noddy characters, both responded after 7 months and 5 tries. In 2012, rumors persisted that David Sant, the voice of Pingu in Seasons 5-6, would be reprising his role, Fredrickson and Sant denied this, and Carlo Bonomi was cast as Pingu. In 2013, it was announced that casting for the movie was completed, and that the film would enter pre-production. Later it was announced that Village Roadshow Pictures would help co-finance the movie, and Walden Media signed on to produce. The animation for Noddy and Pingu were provided by Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick Entertainment and Polygon Pictures, the latter had already began working on a reboot of Pingu that later aired 2 years later in 2017, because of how things were done, and because Fredrickson didn't want giant people in suits so that it could be more like films like Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Noddy was green screened into the film in the same way as in The Noddy Shop, and Pingu was motion captured. Film critic Drew Hunt said "The green screening is d*mn impressive". The film was completed in July 2015. Music At one point in the movie, Quincy and Noddy sing a cover of Lea Salonga's No Sky Too Big, which was supposed to be released with Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted to Fly, but wasn't featured in the movie for unknown reasons. Fredrickson said that he was just searching for songs on YouTube for one that could be used, when he came across it. He thought it would be a very good fit for the movie as the scene that the song plays in really needed it. Some critics thought the song was the best part of the movie, as it emphasized the scene really well The soundtrack was released on July 31st, 2015 in 2 discs, one containing the film's songs, and the other containing the film's score. Release RandomWorks was released to theaters on August 14th, 2015 Rating The MPAA rated the movie PG for some intense scenes and mild violence. The filmmakers expected this rating Reception Box Office RandomWorks opened alongside Straight Outta Compton and The Man From U.N.C.L.E and grossed $132.25 Million against a budget of $12 Million. Critical Response RandomWorks received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a score of 54% based on 128 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads "While RandomWorks does boast impressive aspects and good characterization. It's not enough to help it's very cliche story from keeping this crossover film more enjoyable" On Metacritic, the film has a 61 out of 100, indicating positive reviews. The film also has a 6.3 on IMDB. Richard Roeper gave the film a glowing review saying "While many people may not be familiar with some of the characters in the film. Most of the other aspects of the movie make up for it" Awards and nominations The film was nominated for favorite movie in the 2016 Kids' Choice Awards, but lost to Star Wars: The Force Awakens. The film also won an Academy Award for Best Actor for Elijah Wood and No Sky Too Big was nominated for Best Original Song. Short Film The film was preceded by a 5 minute short film called "Popcorn", which is essentially a parody of the Sesame Street skit. In this one, the character of Locky (voiced by Rob Paulsen) goes to the movie theaters to get some food for a movie, but Raymond keeps wanting him to have the 10 inch popcorn. This short also breaks the fourth wall by having Raymond tell Locky that the film he will see is 100 minutes long, like the film itself. Home Media RandomWorks was released to DVD and Blu-Ray on December 7th, 2015. Transcript View here Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2015 Category:Live Action-Animated Fil